Trust
by seddielovers2832
Summary: When Tori discovers that her boyfriend of 3 years is cheating on her, she's completely heartbroken. Can Andre step in and help? The story is much better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Hi, this is my first fanfic of any kind. Please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters except Bryan. They all belong to the fabulously amazing Dan Schneider.**

TORI'S POV

It was early February when it all started. Life seemed perfect- I lived in an apartment with my boyfriend of three years, Bryan. I had an amazing job owning a record label with my best friend Andre. When we all graduated from Hollywood Arts, my friends and I were somewhat split up. Jade moved to New York to become a star on Broadway, while Beck moved to Vancouver to begin his acting career. Trina decided to move to Mexico because she believed that "There aren't enough hot guys in this country." Cat and Robbie were now engaged and lived in a nice apartment a few blocks away from where Bryan and I had our apartment. Andre lived across the hall from Cat and Robbie.

I'd met Bryan when he was my waiter at a café a few blocks from my tiny old apartment, and we'd instantly clicked. After a few months of our relationship, I'd moved into his nice, big apartment. Apparently, he had a huge savings bond that he used to pay for it since his only job was part-time at the café.

I was on my way home from the record label- Harris Records (I decided to let Andre name it after himself) – and nothing could bring me down. We were closing the building early- it was a Friday- and I had won a year's supply of free pizza from Victor's Pizzeria.

I smiled as I entered the elevator and thought about how happy Bryan would be when I came home from work early. I hummed "Make it Shine" until I got to the sixth floor. I kept humming as I skipped to the door of our apartment. I fumbled around with my keys for a bit until I found the right one. I opened the door to a quiet apartment, which was weird since Bryan always left the café after lunch. So, I assumed he was at a store or something. Then, I noticed the door to the bedroom was slightly ajar.

I opened it all the way, and I definitely was not expecting what was before me.

**Sorry if this chapter was too short. The next ones will DEFINITELY be longer. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-Hai. I don't really have anything to say so... ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Bryan and everything else belongs to the one and only Dan Schneider.**

TORI'S POV

_I opened it all the way, and I definitely was not expecting what was before me._

Some beautiful blonde girl was making out with Bryan- MY Bryan- on our bed. It didn't take long before Bryan noticed I was there.

"TORI! I thought you were uh... not coming home till... uh-"

But the tears were already coming down. "Just don't, Bryan. I can't believe that after THREE YEARS you would be cheating on me. I gave you EVERYTHING,"

"Look, I'm sorry! But I-"

"Stop," Not only was I filled with sadness, but now anger. I turned to the girl sitting next to him. "Whoever the heck you are, get out of here. You've done enough damage." She quickly scurried out of the apartment.

"Explain," I said as a lone tear rolled down my cheek.

"Well... I was working at the café, and a girl sat down. And then she started flirting with me... and one thing led to another and- wait, what are you doing?"

I was grabbing my clothes from the dresser and stuffing them in a little suitcase as he spoke. "I'm getting out of here,"

"Tori, please don't!"

But I was already halfway out the door of his apartment with my little suitcase. He stood in the doorway, calling after me, but I didn't care. That jerk didn't need me.

Then it hit me- where was I going?

I was still sobbing as I came out of the elevator and headed out the door of the complex.

A single raindrop came down onto my face. And then a few more. And soon, it was pouring rain. Ten minutes later, I found myself at Cat and Robbie's apartment. I softly knocked on the door.

A high-pitched squeal followed. "A visitor!" Cat said.

Then the door finally opened and I saw the bubbly redhead, dressed in a light pink frilly dress, in the doorway.

"Tori?"

CAT'S POV

I giggled as Robbie, the cutest guy alive, the man I would marry in only a few months, fed me a strawberry. I swear, he had to be the most amazing boy on the planet

"You're so cute, Kitty Cat!"

We were interrupted by a small knock on our door.

"OOH! A visitor!"

I bounced to the door, expecting one of our neighbors to be there- they visit us ALL THE TIME. But instead, when I flung open the door, I saw my best friend Tori. Her eyes were red, her cheeks were tearstained, and she was dripping wet. "Tori?"

"He- Bryan- he-" she choked out between sobs.

"Tori! Come inside! You look awful!" I grabbed her hand and ran past the kitchen to the couch where Robbie was sitting eating some strawberries.

"Whoa, Tori! What happened to YOU?" Robbie's eyes widened as he moved over on the couch to make room for us.

"B-B-B-"

"Calm down, it's okay, let it ALL out." What could possibly be wrong with her? Why was she so upset?

She finally broke down and sat there sobbing for fifteen minutes as I held her in a bear hug. "You okay?"

"S-sort of.." she released herself from my arms. "I was on my way h-home from w-work and... HE WAS KISSING ANOTHER GIRL!" She started sobbing again.

"Shh, shh... it's okay,"

"And you know what's weird?" She sniffed. "He didn't even try to deny anything, like I would be okay with him kissing another girl. That stupid blonde skunkbag."

"Well... then maybe you two were just not meant to be," I said sympathetically.

"Y-yeah... and I'll grow old with my ten cats and die alone," She rested her head on the back of the couch.

I glanced at Robbie. What were we going to do about Tori?

**Poor Tori! Will she ever feel better? And by the way, I'm going to start posting responses to my reviews here.**

**Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan: Thanks! That means a lot! And I'm working on the details and making the chapters longer :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- SO SO SO SO SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTERS! I just haven't had that much time because I procrastinated like an idiot and I have all my summer work to do with includes an Algebra 1 packet and two book reports. Anyway...**

**DISCLAIMER: Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon own Victorious. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT? And now for the third chapter.**

CAT'S POV

Tori was still sitting next to Robbie and I, crying her eyes out. "Tori," I began, "first of all- you only know one Cat, and that's me. Second, you don't NEED Bryan. And fourth, you can stay in our guest room if you aren't staying with him anymore!"

Robbie had a funny confused expression on his face. "Cat, that was only three things.."

"OH! I forgot three again... sorry!" I giggled.

Tori sniffled. "I can really stay with you guys?"

"Of course!" Robbie smiled.

"Thanks, you guys.. I'll just go in the guest room now. So I can cry. Alone. In the dark." Tori got her suitcase and shuffled to the guest room.

-THAT NIGHT-

Robbie was busy making fajitas for dinner. "Cat, I'm really worried about Tori," he whispered. "She hasn't come out of her room at all,"

"I am too," I replied as I chewed on a piece of Bibble. "Should I go talk to her?"

"No, maybe not until later. But at least try to get her to come out for dinner,"

"Okay," I skipped to the guest room and knocked on the door. "Tori, it's time for dinner!"

She didn't reply. "Can I come in?"

She didn't reply. I slowly opened the door, turned the light on, and gasped. Tori was a MESS. Her face was stained with tears, the bed was filled with tissues, and her eyes were red from crying. "C-can you turn the light off? I really don't want to talk to anyone right now. Or do anything. At all. Ever again,"

"Uhh..." I really didn't know what to say. "Okay, I'm sorry,"

I turned off the light, closed the door, and rushed out of the apartment. I rang Andre's doorbell a thousand times before he came to the door.

"What's up little red?" Andre smiled. "You need something?"

ANDRE'S POV

I was attempting to fix my guitar when the doorbell rang about a thousand times. I trudged to the door and smiled when I saw Cat. "What's up little red?" I smiled. "You need something?"

"Tori's boyfriend Bryan was at their house and he was kissing another girl and Tori found out and she came to my apartment crying and then we started talking to her and then she cried again and now she's in our guest room crying her eyes out!" She breathed heavily from that really, really long sentence.

"Whoa, what?" My eyes widened. "Poor Tori!"

"Yeah! Can you talk to her?"

"Wait. You want ME to talk to her?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, but I'm not that good at pep talks. Just saying." I followed Cat into her apartment.

"Hi Andre," Robbie smiled. "Want some fajitas?"

"Not now. Besides, I don't like your fajitas." I stopped. "No offense,"

"None taken!"

I rushed to the guest bedroom and turned the light on. "Tori?"

"Hi,"

"How ya doing?"

"How do you think?!" she snapped.

"Uhh, sorry?"

"No, I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that,"

"Tori.." I started towards the bed where she was sitting. "You need to stop beating yourself up over Bryan. He's not good enough for you. He's just a jerkface weirdo! It's OKAY. There are so many other people in this world, and there is one waiting for you. You just have to find him. You are the most wonderful person I have ever met, and anyone would be lucky to have you. You just need to find someone who is actually worthy of you,"

"Wow.. thank you," Tori wiped a tear off of her face.

"But you just have to find that person, Tori. And you're really amazing. I know it's hard to trust people when-" I was cut off when she started to kiss me passionately.

She pulled away after a few seconds. "I've already found him,"

**Aww! Happy, cheesy ending. Thanks for the reviews and the favorites. They really mean a lot to me. Tandre forever! Thank you! THE END!**


End file.
